Blog użytkownika:AnimeAnimator1337/Lista demonów
Siema, postanowiłem tutaj dopisywać wszystkie demony, które przejdę, ocenę dla nich, najgorsze porażki w demonach (liczą się tylko te z 75%+) oraz top 10 najtrudniejszych demonów jakie przeszedłem. Aktualnie przeszedłem 258 demonów. Uwaga! Poziomy pod względem tego kiedy kiedy przechodziłem zaczynają się dopiero przy poziomie motion, gdy to był pierwszy poziom po stworzeniu tej listy. Poprzednich poziomów według kolejności po prostu nie pamiętam - dlatego też dałem według liczby polubień na serwerach. Jak coś to możecie polecać jakieś demony lub przejść poziomy z tej listy ;) Legenda *20px - łatwy demon (subiektywnie) *20px - średni demon (subiektywnie) *20px - trudny demon (subiektywnie) *20px - szalony demon (subiektynie) *20px - ekstremalny demon (subiektywnie) *(G) - demon, który przeszedłem tylko w gauntlecie *(GS) - demon, którego przeszedłem zarówno w gauntlecie, jak i na serwerach *(<3) - jeden z lepszych demonów *(<333) - jeden z najlepszych demonów *(V) - weryfikacja *(VS) - weryfikacja + przejście na serwerach *(W) - demon którego ukończyłem w zakładce weekly *(WS) - demon którego ukończyłem na serwerach jak i w zakładce weekly *(WG) - demon, którego ukończyłem w gauntlecie jak i w zakladce weekly *(WGS) - demon, którego ukończyłem w gauntlecie, na serwerach i w zakładce weekly Demony *Deadlocked 20px *Clubstep 20px *ToE II 20px *The Nightmare 20px *The Lightning Road 20px *Nine Circles 20px *Speed racer 20px *Laser Room 20px *xStep v2 20px *yStep 20px *X 20px *Death Moon (<3) 20px *Crescendo 20px *Theory of Every v2 20px *Demon Park 20px *Impulse 20px *Platinum Adventure 20px *Super Cycles 20px *Problematic 20px *DeCode 20px *Buck Force 20px *Sky Realm 20px *Demoon Jumper 20px *Hextec Flow 20px *Demon mixed 20px *Moon Adventure 20px *Dear Nostalgists 20px *Extreme Fantasy 20px *Insomnia 20px *Lights and Thunder 20px *Speed of Light 20px *Clutterfunk v2 20px *Electrodynamix v2 20px *Ultra Paracosm 20px *Chaotic 20px *Beautiful Chaos 20px *Reanimation (<333) 20px *Radioactive demon 20px *Sidestep 20px (GS) *Mirror Force 20px *Electroman adven v2 20px *12 clutterfunk 20px *Infinite Circles 20px *Invisible Clubstep 20px *DorabaeDifficult 4 20px *VeritY 20px *Hexagon Force v2 20px *Crazy Bolt 20px *Apocalypse Eve 20px *StarQuake 20px *DarnocDynamix 20px *ForceDynamix 20px *Blue Hell 20px *Mechanical Showdon 20px (WGS) *Flappy weird 20px *Mechanic Downforce 20px *Way of The Darkness 20px *Steam Chamber 20px *Time Pressure 20px *Death Funk 20px *Deadlocked Alpha 20px *Clubdrop 20px *Clubstep v2 20px *Ditched Machine 20px *Dimension Machine 20px *Genesis 20px *Paracosm Circles 20px *Ice of Dawn 20px *ToE II v2 20px *Requim 20px *Ultimate Circles 20px *Cyber Paraside 20px *Electro rand 20px *Ddays 20px *Windings 20px *Airtime 20px *Clutterstep 20px *Absolute Zero 20px *Death Step 20px *HeLL 20px (GS) *DarnoCant let go 20px *Natural Step 20px *Ripplez Adventures 20px *PG Clubstep 20px *Restricted Area 20px *Atlas 20px *Vibration 20px (GS) *Trump Circles 20px *GW Russia 20px *XYZ step 20px *Seeker of Demon 20px *Ice cave 20px *Demon forest 20px *Green demon 20px *Fractured Circles 20px *Insane Club 20px *Hahaha insane map 20px *Dark Hell 20px *Invisible Light 20px *Demon step 20px *Traction 20px (GS) *HyperFlux 20px *Space Meow 20px *Metal Crusher 20px *Titanity 20px *Space Club 20px *Military 20px *Nemesis (<333) 20px *Hazardous Sanctuary 20px *Noobaman Adventures 20px *WeoTheory 20px *Wowzers Holy 20px *HotLand 20px *Crazy cpace 3 20px *Scarlet Devil 20px *The Megastorm (<3) 20px *Active Factory 2 20px *I wanna be the bosh 20px *The Nightmare Road 20px *Motion 20px (WS) *The Robotic Rush 20px *Chaoz Impact 20px *Andromeda 20px *Takeoff (<3) 20px *Forsaken Neon 20px *Spacelocked (<333) 20px *TOE III (manix) 20px *Jolt 20px *Horizon 20px *R U I N S 20px *Fingerdash v2 20px *Space Circles 20px *Jawbreaker (zenthicalpha) 20px *Lockdown 20px *Clubstep ex 20px *Demonic Uprise 20px *Retro Circles 20px *Freedom 20px *ClubstepDynamix 20px *The Adventure (<3) 20px *Dragon Force 20px *Sahara (<3) 20px *The Caverns 20px *Magnitude (WS) 20px *The Seven Seas 20px *Impact X 20px (WS) *ConfuZion 20px *Lucidum 20px *Angels 20px *The Dragons Lair 20px *Chaoz Airflow 20px *Lemonade 20px *Golden Haze 20px *Speed of light II 20px *Aurora (sharks) 20px *Adust 20px (WS) *Triple Flask 20px *Blender 20px *Glacial Sanctuary 20px *Endorphin Rush 20px *Voyager 20px *Wrandering 20px *Spark 20px (WS) *Huakai 20px *Heart Beat (RyanAB) 20px *Utopian Delusions 20px *Supersonic 20px *Theory of Skrillex 20px *Zafari 20px *Agility 20px *Electrodynamixer 20px *M A T R I X 20px *Horizon Zero (<333) 20px *Gold Temple (<3) 20px *The Pulse 20px *Theory of Infinity 20px *Nine Circles XII 20px *Lanthanium 20px *Windy Landscape 20px *Y 20px *Relentless 20px *The Realistic 20px *Liberation 20px *Grindcore 20px *B 20px *Anatomic 20px *Fear me 20px *Buried Angel 20px (GS) *Foxtrox 20px *Extinction 20px (GS) *Spacial rend (<3) 20px *Star chaser (<3) 20px *Darker Drop 20px *Shrill Hallway 20px (GS) *Nowise 20px (GS) *Darkness Keeper 20px (GS) *8o 20px *Chord Cutter 20px (WS) *Saguaro (Osiris GD) 20px (WS) *Dark Park 20px *xStep Advance 20px *ClubWorld 20px *Eletronic Demon 20px *Neon Dynamics 20px *Thunder Interaction 20px *Darkstep 20px *Stereo 20px (WS) *Stalemate 20px *The Big Black 20px *Colorful Overnight 20px (<333) *Wild West 20px (WS) *Fire Level 20px (WS) *Fusion Flare 20px (WS) *Solar Circles 20px *Dead Lands 20px (WS) *Ichor (lazerblitz) 20px *A new theory 20px *Kotoruption 20px (WS) *Ratstep 20px *Five Nights Pollapo 20px *N 20px *HexaForce 20px *DeadLine 20px *Jitterclick 20px *Lonely Travel 20px *Rewired 20px (WS) *Gear III 20px (WS) *AfterSonic 20px *Terror Factory 20px *Petrified Factory 20px *Immortals 20px (W) Najgorsze porażki *Reanimation 88% i 90% *Death Moon 86% (2 razy) *Sidestep 97% (3 razy) *The Robotic Rush 95% *Electrodynamix v2 94% *Nemesis 94% *Ditched Machine 72% (3 razy), 74% (5 razy) i 97% *ToE II v2 91% *Nine Circles 2 razy 94%, 2 razy 86%, 84% i 83% (2 razy) *Deadlocked Alpha 92% *Inivisble Light 84% (5 razy) *Scarlet Devil 87% *Forsaken Neon 91% *X 95% *Problematic 87% *Chaoz Impact 88% *TOE III 75% (3 razy), 76% (4 razy), 85%, 88% i 90% *Jolt 93% *R U I N S 89% (2 razy) *Fingerdash v2 83% (2 razy), 84% (2 razy), 89% (3 razy) *DarnoCant Let Go 98% *Clubstep ex 76% (2 razy) i 75% *Demonic Uprise 90% *Freedom 92% (3 razy) *Dragon Force 81%, 82%, 83% *The Caverns 90% *ConfuZion 93% *Angels 98%, 96% *Lemonade 86% *Golden Haze 82% *Speed of Light II 80% *Aurora (sharks) 81%, 82% *Adust 93% *Blender 82%, 95% *Voyager 93%, 82% *Spark 84% *Heart Beat (RyanAB) 86%, 92% (2 razy), 93% (2 razy) *Supersonic 88% (2 razy), 89% (2 razy) *Zafari 89% (3 razy) *Electrodynamixer 81% *M A T R I X niezliczona ilość porażek na ostatnim UFO *Horizon Zero 72% (3 razy) *Gold Temple 80% (2 razy) i 81% *Nine Circles XII 96%, 90%, 84% *Windy Landscape 94% *Y 79%, 80%, 82% i 90% *B 88%, 89% (2 razy) *Foxtrox 79% (x3), 76% (x5), 83%, 77%, 92%, 88%, 85% *Extinction 76%, 78%, 92%, 88% (x2), 93% *Star Chaser 81% *Darker Drop 84% *Extinction (w gauntlecie) 90% *Buried Angel (w gauntlecie) 88% *Shrill Hallway (w gauntlecie) 78% (x2), 86%, 76%, 77% (x2), 83% *Shrill Hallway (na serwerach), 88% (o ostatni kolec zahaczyłem ;3;), 77% *Nowise (w gauntlecie) 77%, 91%, 81% (x2), 87%, 92% *Darkness Keeper (w gauntlecie) 76% *Darkness Keeper (na serwerach) 82% *8o 82%, 77% (x2), 98%, 92% *Chord Cutter (weekly) 87%, 86% i 88% *Saguaro (weekly) 88% *Dark Park 76% (x2), 78% *xStep Advance 90%, 91% *ClubWorld 79% *Eletronic Demon 89% (x2), 86%, 78% *Motion (weekly) 85% *Thunder Interaction 86%, 82% *Darkstep 79% *Stereo (weekly) 78% i 80% *Stalemate 75%, 76% (x3), 77% (x2), 79% (x2) *Wild West (weekly) 81%, 83% (x3), 89%, 93%, 95% *Wild West (na serwerach) 81% *Fire Level (weekly) 84%, 90% *Fusion Flare (weekly) 92% x2 *Solar Circles 79%, 81%, 82% *Dead Lands (na serwerach) 90% *Ichor (lazerblitz) 78% *Kotoruption (weekly) 94% *Ratstep 96%, 78%, 77% (x), 84%, 86% *Five Nights Pollapo 75% (x2), 79% (x4), 81%, 83%, 84% (x2), 92% *N 78% (x3), 80% (x3), 81%, 82% (x2) *HexaForce 81%, 90% *DeadLine 80% *JitterClick 84% (x2), 87% *Rewired (serwery) 89% *Gear III (weekly) 77% *Aftersonic 84% *Immortals (weekly) 85% 10 najtrudniejszych demonów #Supersonic #Stalemate #8o #Colorful Overnight #Windy Landscape #The Big Black #Spacelocked #Ditched Machine #The Caverns #Forsaken Neon Poziomy nie będące demonami Tu są spisane poziomy, które udało mi się przejść, nie będące demonami, lecz kwalifikujące się na taki poziom trudności. *Multi clubstep (Cymmas) 20px *Triple Clubstep (ItzSamas) 20px *Multi ToE 2 (FrancoCane) 20px Zweryfikowane demony *Red Forsaken Neon (ja) 20px (brak noty) *Invisible MS (ja) 20px (brak noty) Ciekawostki *Horizon ukończyłem w zaledwie dwie próby po kopii. *Przy poziomie Horizon oraz Horizon Zero używałem oryginalnego utworu (bez wokalu). *Przy Forsaken Neon miałem prawie 6 tys. prób (było to spowodowane tym, że jako noob przechodziłem poziom kilkadziesiąt razy na practice mode). Jest to najwyższa ilość prób, jaką mam przy demonach. *Moimi ulubionymi demonami (z tych które ukończyłem) są Spacelocked, Reanimation, Nemesis oraz Horizon Zero. *Y przeszedłem około rok po X. *Red Forsaken Neon zweryfikowałem we wrześniu 2016, prawie rok przed przejściem oryginału. *Nowise od Darwina na serwerach (po Nowise w gauntlecie) przeszedłem w jedną próbę. *Spark jako weekly przeszedłem w jedną próbę po przećwiczeniu go na kopii. *Fire Level na serwerach przeszedłem w jedną próbę po przejściu tego etapu jako weekly (na 3 monety). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach